SPECIAL GIFT
by Shiningsoo12
Summary: Just sequel of Be With You, and the ending love story of Kaisso


**SPECIAL GIFT(GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Rated : T**

Kyungsoo benar-benar menikmati kebersamaanya dengan Jongin hari itu. Pasca lamaran jongin tadi pagi entah mengapa rasanya Kyungsoo ingin terus menempel dengan Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak marah ataupun menolak saat Jongin mengajaknya melakukan 'aktifitas' di atas tempat tidur sepanjang hari dari siang hingga malam menjelang. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan uring-urinngan bila sifat pervert Jongin yang satu itu sedang muncul.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, dan kini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam yang sudah cukup terlambat sebenarnya karena saat itu sudah jam 10 malam. Dan setelah makan mereka kembali ke kamar, bukan untuk melakukan 'aktifitas' melainkan untuk mengemas beberapa keperluan Jongin yang akan di bawanya ke Jepang esok hari. NCT akan mengadakan show case di Jepang dan sebagai instruktur dancenya Jongin harus ikut dengan mereka untuk memastikan kesempurnaan penampilan boyband asuhannya tersebut.

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan mereka belum kembali tidur, sengaja ingin menunggu pergantian tanggal dan hari untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Jongin pastinya. Dan Kyungsoo tengah berkutat di dapur untuk membuat sesuatu untuk kekasihnya tercinta,sedangkan Jongin sendiri memilih untuk menungggu sambil menonton acara televisi yang sedang menampilkan siaran langsung pertandingan sepak bola. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin ke ruang tengah dengan dua buah piring di kedua tanganya. Satu piring berisi tatanan biscuit dengan lilin kecil di atasnya sedangkan di piring lainnya adalah satu porsi kimchi spaghetti special kesukaan Jongin.

"Maaf Jongin, aku hanya bisa membuat ini. Kalau saja tadi siang kau tak memenjarakanku di kamar, pasti sekarang ada kue cantik di sini"

Kyungsoo setengah merajuk dan penampilkan wajah innocent kesukaan Jongin, seraya meletakkan apa yang di bawanya di atas meja.

"Gwaenchanhayeo chagi, aku selalu menyukai apapun yang terbuat dari tanganmu dan terima kasih telah menyiapkan semua ini untukku" Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

Tepat di jam 12 malam, Jongin meniup lilin yang ada di susunan biscuit bikinan Kyungsoo setelah berdoa dan mengucapkan permohonan sebelumnya.

"Seangil chukkae uri Jonginie, semoga kau panjang umur dan selalu di beri kesehatan agar kau selalu berada di sampingku hari ini, besok dan seterusnya, saranghae" Kyungsoo mencium lembut bibir Jongin.

"Gomawo chagia, untuk semua perhatian dan cinta yang kau beri untukku, aku selalu bersyukur memilikimu di sampingku" Jongin, memeluk Kyungsoo dan memberikan ciuman lembut di kening.

Jongin mengambil beberapa biscuit untuk di berikan pada Kyungsoo lalu ia mulai menikmati spaghetti kimchi buatan Kyungsoo. Walaupun baru makan beberapa jam yang lalu tapi Jongin tetap memakan spaghetti itu dengan lahap.

Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar dan keluar tak lama kemudian dengan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Hadiah untukku?" Jongin bertanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin membukanya, dan tampaklah sebuah syal berwarna merah dengan ukiran namanya di ujung syal tersebut.

"Terima kasih sayang, bahkan kau membuat ini untukku" Jongin langsung memakai syal itu di lehernya.

"Udara di luar sangat dingin jadi kau harus memakainya besok" Kyungsoo merapikan syal buatanya yang kini tengah coba di pakai Jongin.

Acara perayaan ulang tahun Jongin selesai, setelah keduanya kembali berciuman lembut dan berubah sedikit panas dan menggairahkan pada akhirnya. Tapi keduanya memutuskan untuk tak melakukan 'aktifitas' di tempat tidur lagi karena lelah dan besok pagi Jongin harus bangun pagi untuk bersiap, pesawatnya berangkat sebelum jam 12 siang besok.

Jongin terbangun jam 08.00 pagi, ia bangun lebih dulu karena Kyungsoo masih bergelung dalam selimut dan masih memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dengan sangat pelan, Jongin berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala kekasih mungilnya. Jongin menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dan setelahnya ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan sederhana seperti biasanya. Tak lama kemudian Jongin kembali ke kamar dengan nampan berisi 4 potong roti lapis coklat dan 2 gelas susu. Ia berniat sarapan di kamar saja bersama Kyungsoo setelah membangunkan Kyungsoo nanti.

"Hoek…Hoek….Hoek"

Pendengaran Jongin di kejutkan oleh suara dari kamar mandi begitu ia sampai di kamar, setelah meletakkan nampan yang berisi sarapan itu di atas nakas, Jongin lagsung menuju ke sumber suara. Di lihatnya Kyungsoo tengah di depan wastafel, memuntahkan cairan bening dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perutnya.

"Kyungsoo, Kau kenapa sayang?, apa kau sakit?"

Jongin langsung di landa panik. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, perutnya masih terus bergejolak jadi tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongin yang menyiratkan kekhawatirannya.

Jongin berinisitif untuk memijit tengkuk Kyungsoo berharap Kyungsoo bisa segera menyelesaikan muntahnya, tak tega melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Setelah di rasa tak ada lagi yang mau keluar, Kyungsoo berkumur dan membasuh mukanya yang terlihat agak pucat. Hampir 20 menit Kyungsoo muntah-muntah pagi ini dan itu lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dan kembali membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Apa perutmu sakit sayang?"

Jongin kembali bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, terlihat jelas raut ke khawatiran di wajahnya.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit terasa mual saja tapi nanti akan baik-baik saja karena aku sudah memuntahkanya"

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?, tak perlu minum obat atau pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian mengingatkan Jongin untuk segera bersiap karena hari sudah semakin siang dan Jongin harus segera berangkat ke bandara. Jongin terasa berat meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu, ia sempat ingin membatalkan keberangkatanya ke Jepang dan meminta ijin untuk cuti tapi Kyungsoo melarangnya dengan terus meyakinkan Jongin kalau badanya sudah terasa lebih baik saat itu dan kyungsoo juga berjanji akan pergi berobat ke rumah sakit. Dan akhirnya Jongin berangkat walaupun kekhawatiran masih terus menguasai dirinya tapi ia berusaha berpikir positif dan percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tengah bersiap di depan cermin, wajahnya masih agak pucat tapi badannya sudah tak lagi lemas, dia juga sudah makan walaupun sedikit setelah Jongin berangkat beberapa saat lalu. Ia akan pergi ke Rumah sakit menepati janjinya pada Jongin tadi, lagipula Kyungsoo juga agak merasa khawatir pada dirinya mual dan muntahnya semakin sering selama satu minggu belakangan ini jadi dia memutuskan untuk memeriksakan kondisi kesehatanya. Kebetulan sore nanti ia juga ada janji untuk bertemu Baekhyun dan Luhan di café, jadi sekalian saja pikir Kyungsoo.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, di sebuah lorong di rumah sakit tepatnya di depan ruang bayi. Ia tengah memandangi bayi-bayi lucu yang ada di sana sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Kyungsoo telah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan sekitar 10 menit yang lalu dan ia di nyatakan hamil oleh dokter setelah menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan dan tes sebelumnya. Usia kehamilannya baru 5 minggu. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia dengan kabar kehamilannya, pada dasarnya ia memang sangat menyukai anak kecil dan sebentar lagi ia akan punya bayi, anaknya dan Jongin. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memberitahukan kabar bahagia itu pada Jongin tapi ia ingat kalau Jongin pastinya sedang dalam pesawat saat itu, karena menurut pesan yang dikirimnya tadi pesawat yang membawa Jongin dan rombonganya mengalami delay selama satu jam. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah sampai di café, mereka tengah mengobrol sambil menikmati buble tea dan juga aneka macam cake. Luhan yang yang memesan cake itu, karena nafsu makanya naik semejak kehamilanya menginjak usia 6 bulan sekarang ini. Seperti halnya Kyungsoo, Luhan telah hamil 2 bulan saat ia menikah dengan kekasihnya Sehun empat bulan yang lalu, kalau Baekhyun memang sengaja menunda kehamilannya karena profesinya sebagai pemain drama musical membuatnya terikat kontrak dengan agensinya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang, ia meminta maaf karena datang terlambat. Keduanya temannya memaklumi dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Mereka malah memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo dan memberinya kado yang memang sudah mereka persiapkan. Baekhyun menghadiahkan parfum yang di belinya saat ia berbulan madu ke Paris sedangkan Luhan menghadiahkan sebuah hoodie lucu dengan model menyerupai pororo. Kyungsoo menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati dan tak lupa mengucap terima kasih setelahnya. Kini mereka terlihat asyik mengobrol, menceritakan hari-hari mereka bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Gelak tawa mewarnai cerita mereka.

"Aku hamil"

Kyungsoo berkata di sela pembicaraan mereka yang di sambut tawa oleh kedua temannya karena mengira Kyungsoo hanya bercanda, pasalnya Kyungsoo selalu bilang pada kedua temannya kalau ia tak mau hamil sebelum dirinya menikah dengan Jongin. Hal itu di siasatinya dengan menggunakan pengaman saat melakukan 'aktifitas' malamnya dengan Jongin atau kadang ia dan Jongin akan menunggu saat dirinya tak dalam masa subur tapi akhirnya ia kebobolan juga, wajar sich karena sifat pervert Jongin yang kadang bisa muncul tanpa di duga dan kalau sudah begitu, Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menurutinya.

Setelah Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan memasang muka serius barulah kedua temannya percaya, dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus segera membicarakannya dengan Jongin Kyung, dia harus segera melamarmu lalu kalian menikah secepatnya sebelum bayi kalian lahir" Baekyun menasehati.

"Benar Kyung, kau harus terus meyakinkan Jongin kalau tidak semua pernikahan itu buruk seperti apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini" Luhan ikut menambahkan sambil kembali menyuapkan cake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jongin sudah melamarku kemarin dan kami akan menikah bulan depan bertepatan dengan hari kasih sayang" Kyungsoo membalas dengan percaya diri seraya menunjukkan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung memberikan ucapan selamat begitu mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tentunya mereka turut berbahagia untuk Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menyusul status mereka, menjadi seorang istri.

Hari sudah beranjak malam ketika Kyungsoo pulang, setelah mandi Kyungsoo bersiap untuk tidur tapi tak jadi karena poselnya berdering tanda panggilan. Nama jongin tertera di sana, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangkat panggilan dari Jongin. Mereka mengobrol dimulai dari Jongin yang menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo dan beberapa hal yang lainnya sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo yang meminta Jongin untuk menyayikan sebuah lagu untuk pengantar tidur dan Jongin menurutinya. Jongin menutup sambungan telfonnya begitu ia yakin Kyungsoo sudah terlelap setelah tak ada jawaban lagi saat ia memanggil Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Kyungsoo belum memberitahukan kabar kehamilannya pada Jongin, ia ingin menyampaikan kabar itu saat Jongin pulang dari Jepang lusa nanti.

Jongin telah tiba di bandara sore itu, dan ia langsung bergegas untuk pulang. Tak sabar untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, padahal mereka hanya berpisah 3 hari tapi entah kenapa rasanya Jongin begitu merindukan Kyungsoo. Dan orang yang dirindukan Jongin kini tengah tersenyum bahagia saat Jongin memberitahunya melalui pesan kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang saat itu. Kyungsoo segera ke kamar untuk mandi dan juga marias dirinya , ia ingin terlihat cantik saat Jongin pulang nanti dan begitu mendengar pintu depan terbuka Kyungsoo langsung berlari menghampiri, ia langsung mengahambur ke pelukan Jongin ketika Jongin baru saja berdiri setelah melapas sepatunya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Kyungsoo berbisik seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin, menciumi aroma yang ia rindukan dua hari ini.

Jongin agak kaget dengan tingkah Kyungsoo, karena tak biasanya Kyungsoo bertingkah manja seperti itu, tapi itu segera di tepisnya. Ia juga merindukan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang"

Jongin melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, menatap wajah cantik wanita mungil yang ada di depannya itu, mengusap lembut pipinya lalu mendaratkan kecupan manis di kening, pipi dan juga bibir. Di sesapnya bibir itu lembut, namun terasa memabukkan bagi Kyungsoo, erangan kecil terdengar disela ciuman itu. Jongin menggiring Kyungsoo untuk menuju sofa, di baringkannya tubuh mungil itu tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Desahan kembali terdengar, saat ciuman itu terlepas karena Jongin kini telah berpindah ke leher putih Kyungsoo , di jilat dan di sesapnya leher itu hingga meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya di sana. Jongin telah menyusupkan sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam sweater Kyungsoo, meraba gundukan di dada Kyungsoo yang di rasa semakin besar saat ini.

" Enghhh…..Jongin, geu-man-hae" Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin yang telah siap menyingkap sweaternya.

"Waeyo Chagi?"

"Nanti saja, kau belum mandi"

"Tapi sayang…."

Jongin baru mau melayangkan protesnya ketika Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin kilat, cara ampuh untuk menolak protes seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah memasak makanan untukmu, sekarang mandi setelah itu kita makan, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"Kyungsoo mendorong badan Jongin yang tengah mengurungnya di sofa.

Dan akhirnya Jongin melangkah menunju kamar mandi seperti pinta Kyungsoo tadi, sekalian melepaskan hasratnya yang sudah terlanjur tak tertahan karena Kyungsoo yang menundanya.

Malam menjelang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah menikmati makan malam. Jongin terlihat sangat lahap menyantap masakan yang di buat Kyungsoo dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo senang. Mereka bersantai di ruang tengah setelahnya, menikmati potongan buah segar.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sayang?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan sambil membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bersandar manja di bahunya.

"Ah, iya aku hampir lupa"

Kyungsoo bangun dan masuk ke kamarnya, tak lama kemudian ke kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa amplop warna putih yang terdapat logo sebuah Rumah sakit di atasnya. Kyungsoo langsung menyerahkan amplop itu pada Jongin. Dengan ekspresi bingung Jongin membuka amplop itu. Ada sebuah lembaran berisi hasil pemeriksaan dan juga juga sebuah foto USG dalam amplop itu.

"Sayang, bukankah ini hasil pemeriksaan kehamilan? Dan ini juga seperti foto USG mirip dengan yang pernah kulihat saat Sehun menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaan kehamilan Luhan"

Jongin berkata sambil terus mengamati dan berpikir, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya senyum-senyum saja. Ia ingin Jongin menebaknya sendiri. Tapi tak lama kemudian Jongin langsung memandang Kyungsoo lekat.

"Sayang, apa kau…?"

Jongin tak melanjutkan perkataanya ketika Kyungsoo telah menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. Menjawab pertaanyaan Jongin secara tak langsung. Jongin langsung menutup mulutnya yang agak menganga sebelumnya. Meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Belum ada kata terucap, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo mendengar isakan yang sangat kecil. Di lepaskanya pelukan Jongin dan tampaklah di oleh Kyungsoo, mata Jongin yang memerah dan terdapat jejak air mata yang coba di hapus oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa kau menagis Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin, membersihkan jejak air mata yang tersisa serta menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayu, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menangis.

"Aku bahagia sayang, rasanya sekarang aku benar-benar memiliki sebuah keluarga. Aku memilikimu dan juga bayi kita di di dalam sini"

Jongin menyentuh perut rata Kyungsoo yang di sambut senyum Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya masih seperti mimpi sayang, seorang Kim Jongin yang terlantar tanpa orang yang mengaku sebagai keluarganya kini telah memiliki keluarga kecil. Terima kasih Kyungsoo, terima kasih karena telah hadir di hidupku dan menemaniku melalui semua hal, baik itu kesulitan maupun kebahagiaan, aku mencintaimu, mencintai kalian berdua"

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, tanpa perlu mengungkapkan jawabanya Jongin pun pasti tahu. Karena cintalah mereka sanggup menjalani semuanya dan bertahan sampai saat ini.

Empat hari telah berlalu, dan selama itu Jongin menjadi sedikit over protective pada Kyungsoo, tak jarang hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal walaupun jauh di sudut hatinya ia merasa sangat bahagia atas perhatian Jongin pada ia dan juga bayinya. Kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Jongin, sebenarnya kita mau kemana, kenapa kita harus berpakaian seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo kembali melihat penampilanya, saat ini Kyungsoo mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan motif brokat, bagus seperti gaun pengantin sederhana. Dan Jongin mengenakan setelan tuxedo yang membuatnya terlihat keren. Jongin yang mempersiapkan pakaian itu.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sayang, yang penting sekarang kau duduk dengan tenang saja sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal tak mendapati jawaban dari Jongin, sejak pagi tadi Jongin sudah membuatnya sibuk untuk berpenampilan rapi dan cantik tanpa memberitahukan ada apa dan akan kemana saat Jongin menggiringnya ke mobil untuk pergi.

Mobil Jongin menepi di depan bangunan gereja kecil yang ada di pinggiran kota yang tampak sepi. Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari mobil tanpa memperdulikan raut muka Kyungsoo yang kini berubah menjadi bingung. Pintu gereja itu terbuka, dan seketika Kyungsoo langsung terkejut mendapati gereja yang tampak indah dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih beserta pita dan juga aksesoris lainnya yang menandakan seperti gereja itu telah siap di gunakan untuk pemberkatan pernikahan.

"Kalian lama sekali"

Suara Eomma Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterkejutannya dan pandangan Kyungsoo kini tertuju pada orang-oarang yang ada di gereja itu dan semua yang hadir di sana adalah keluarga dan juga teman Kyungsoo. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Luhan dan juga Sehun.

"Jongin"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin menuntut penjelasan, dan Jongin langsung meraih jemari Kyungsoo untuk di genggamnya.

"Kita akan menikah hari ini sayang"

"Tapi kemarin kau bilang, kita akan menikah bulan depan"

"Aku berubah pikiran sayang, aku ingin bulan ini menjadi bulan yang penuh kebagiaan untuk kita, bulan di mana kau di lahirkan, aku di lahirkan dan bulan ini juga akan menjadi bulan penyatuan cinta kita"

Sebelum Kyungsoo berkata, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah menghampirinya, Baekhyun memakaikan mahkota bunga di kepala Kyungsoo sedangkan Luhan memberikan buket bunga. Kemudian Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju altar di mana pendeta sudah menunggu mereka untuk melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan . Janji telah terucap dan kini status mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Kyungsoo tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, bagaimana melukiskan kebahagiaanya saat ini pun ia tak tahu. Yang pasti ia sangat bahagia. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendapat hadiah special dari Jongin di bulan yang special ini.

End.

 **Happy birthday Kai….**

 **Seangil Chukkae Kim Jongin…..**

 **Wish u all the best….**

 **Saranghaeyo….**

Akhirnya selesai juga FF "Special Gift" ini. Lumayan panjang juga ya, moga aja chingudeul ga bosen ya bacanya. Aku sengaja bikin one shoot, mumpung lagi ada ide. Gimana chingu? Puaskah dengan endingnya kali ini? Sudah terjawab semua kan yang merasa penasaran. Sekali lagi maaf kalau ceritanya biasa aja. Dan terima kasih buat yang udah mampir buat baca apalagi yang udah review, follow maupun favorite. Neomu kamsahamnida… Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak juga di sini…..

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya, btw adakah masih ada yang mau baca kalau aku bikin FF kaisso(GS) lagi?...


End file.
